2:34 am
by nyanyaneko
Summary: ONE-SHOT yaoi Dedicated to KyoxSakiFan. Night... A time when everyone resides in a deep slumber... All... except one young boy... Judai x Johan AKA Jaden x Jesse, Spiritshipping! I'M BACK PEOPLE!


**Hehehe… yes I am alive for those who remembere me… Now before u start throwing numerous objects at me hear me out, I have an excuse!**

**-clears throat-**

**Okay… well… I was attacked by a group of specially trained ninja pandas!! Yes! You heard right!! Ninja pandas!! You think they're all cute and cuddly, until they maul u and eat your guts. **

**Ehehehe…**

**For those who didn't fall for that… I'M REALLY SORRY!! The real reason is that I sprained my wrist when my dog saw a cat across the street and decided to go after it while dragging me behind. (She's a husky)**

**And those who didn't fall for that either… umm…**

**-takes out blowdart and shoots it at reader's neck-**

**hahahahahahaha**

**Any who… reason I started up again earlier than I planned (yes earlier believe it or not) Was because Kyoxsakifan pmed me and told me that she missed me and my stories. Needless to say I was touched, so this one-shot is dedicated to her. Sorry it isn't a chapter. I had one half done somewhere in the computer but I forgot what file hehehehe… and don't bother with the search option, I forgot what I named it too :P**

**Well hope you enjoy the one-shot**

**--**

**2:34 am**

Night… The period of time between the sunset… and the sunrise… And what do most people do during the night? Sure some have night-shifts and jobs, or maybe a report to type that they waited last-second to do, but what does the **majority** do most of the night?

Sleep…

Yes… Sleep… Ah… something everyone looks forward to at the end of a hectic day… To lie in their nice warm beds, to place their heads on that soft, downy feather-filled pillow and just drift off into a state of complete bliss. To dream beautiful dreams. To be able to drown out the hustle and bustle of the busy city-life or just the stress of living in general. On this particular night. Everyone who is sleeping is resting peacefully undisturbed. And why wouldn't they be? I mean… It's 2:33 in the morning…

2:33… 2:33… Well… that won't be for long… As time never stands still. Watch as the second hand ticks by with that constant metronome.

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock

The second hand moves by slowly…

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock

2:33 and 40 seconds… 2:33 and 45 seconds… 2:33 and 50 seconds… 2:33 and 55 seconds…

56 seconds…

57 seconds…

58 seconds…

59 seconds…

The rustling sound of bed sheets filled the room as a certain brunet boy tossed and turned. He groaned as he kicked the sheets off him and threw his pillow onto the ground.

The boy sighed heavily as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He glanced up at the clock.

"2:34 am on the dot… same as always…" Judai whispered under the breath.

Yes… well you see… Judai has always slept peacefully and quietly… well that's what people thought at least. Since he was always slept in and was late to virtually any event he was supposed to participate in, you would normally guess that he was just a heavy sleeper right? But that's not the case. Ever since he was born, at 2:34 am, something in his mind would just force him to wake for no apparent reason whatsoever.

And the only way for him to get back asleep… was to find his mother. In the middle of night, he would walk to his parent's bedroom and wake his mother. Well not exactly wake… Since she would already be up, knowing what was coming. Then she would quietly get out of bed and carry Judai back to his own bed and hold him close, rocking him back and forth gently until he drifted back off to sleep.

But how could he get his mother when he was on an island in the middle of nowhere? Yes… one of the downsides of getting into Duel Academy…

So now everyday at 2:34 am he would wake up and bring his knees to his chest and stay in that position for hours until he dozed off again.

"This sucks…" Judai whispered quietly, "it's the same every night…"

The brunet boy sighed, but instead of staying on the bed until he fell asleep, he'd been doing something else for the past 3 days. He got out of bed, and walked a few feet to another bed in the room. Sleeping peacefully in it was none other than his best friend, Johan Anderson.

Now why is he in the same room with Johan you ask? Well, we all know how run-down the Slifer dorm is. And apparently they found some exotic mold and declared the place a safety hazard until they can remove the mold. Sho tried to get Judai to go to the Ra dorms with him… and pulled pretty hard. Only thing was… Johan pulled harder. Thing is... if you compare their physiques... That is pretty self explanatory.

And ever since that day, Judai felt somewhat differently around Johan, and acted upon it unconsciously. And so he found himself staring at him in his sleep every night… and now.

The brunet stepped up to the bluenette's bedside as he gazed upon his face. Said European boy was half naked, as he declared it was hot and decided to sleep in his boxers for the night (And where Judai just couldn't _help_ but watch him undress). He was sleeping on his back, with the blankets kicked off just to his waist.

Even though he'd only done this 3 times before, he already figured out Johan's sleeping routine. He'd first dress into his pajamas, then lie in the bed on his side facing Judai while giving a quick smile and saying good night. After closing his eyes for about a mine or so, he'd flip around to lie on his other side away from Judai. And after another minute, he's lie flat on his back and remain motionless for the rest of the night. Although the hot weather changed things a bit..

Judai blushed as he stared at his tone chest and abs and felt guilty for looking at him so intently while he was asleep. He doesn't know why, but something about Johan always lured him in and he realized that. On a normal day he found out that if he kept his distance some of the time, the desire isn't so strong. But being in such a small enclosure with Johan everyday was taking its toll.

His silky complexion and his beautiful, pale skin, glowed in the moonlight. And Judai… Just couldn't take it anymore. He started to bend down over the body and tentatively trailed his fingers from Johan's abs, up to his chest, up more to his neck, and finally to his face, where he let his hand cup his cheek ever so gently.

And with that, Judai fell into a trance. Unconsciously, he moved his head closer to the other's. Closer… and closer still… His eyes started to close… he could feel the other's breath upon his face… his lips hovering just above the others…

Before his whole world turned upside down… Literally…

But before Judai could register what just happened. He found himself staring up into deep emerald eyes. And when he finally realized what happened, he tried to escape, to find that the other had already pinned his wrists on either side of the bed.

"Well… Judai… Fancy seeing you here." Johan said playfully.

"J-Johan…" Judai whispered stunned.

"Nani?" Johan asked curiously.

The brunet closed his eyes and regained his composure as he re-opened them as he ordered assertively, "Let me go."

"No."

And after that one moment, Judai lost his composure altogether and acted like a child. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Judai whined as he attempted to thrash around in a feeble attempt to break free.

"Well I'd be happy to, after I get some answers." Johan said, tightening his grip on Judai.

"Fine… what do you wanna talk about?" Judai asked settling down with a pout, even though it was pretty obvious.

"Why were you hovering over me like that?" The European asked.

"Um.. Well… I was gonna wake you up to ask a question…" The Japanese boy answered hesitantly as he averted his gaze.

"Oh? Then what were you going to ask me?"

"Uh… Why did you fight over me with Sho on the day we were gonna split up to different dorms?" Judai asked.

Johan shook his head disbelievingly before he answered, "Because you're my best friend."

"Oh… okay! You can let me go now…" The smaller boy said with a smile.

"Alright so… that's all?"

"Yes…" Judai said quietly.

"So it took you 3 days to gather the courage to ask me that question?" the European said plainly.

'_Oh crap…'_ "Uh 3 days? What do you mean?" Judai asked playing dumb in hopes that by some miracle, Johan would believe him.

"Judai… stop playing dumb. I'm not stupid despite what everyone says about us. The first day I got you to my dorm I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. But I tried. And in the middle of the night around 2:30am—

"2:34…" the brunet corrected suddenly.

Johan looked at Judai suspiciously before continuing his thought. "Okay… at 2:34am… you got up. I didn't know what or why but you got up. And about 5 min later, I noticed you walk up to my bed and stared at me, and stared at me… and stared at me… It wasn't until about 2-3 hours later that you went back to bed. I thought it was strange that you did that but I shrugged it off and thought you were just nervous because it was your first time in a long time in a different bed. But you still did that for 2 more days, and here we are…"

"Uh…" Judai mumbled absentmindedly.

"So… why were you staring at me while I was asleep, in the middle of the night… for 3 nights—well 4 if you count this one."

"I-I don't know…" Judai muttered as he turned his head away.

"Yes you do…" Johan replied.

The brunet sighed and realized he wasn't going anywhere until he gave Johan a decent answer. "Well… I've been having trouble sleeping… and… I dunno… I-I just like doing that…"

The blunette rose a brow curiously before asking, "And why do you like doing that?"

"I… I don't know…" the brunet mumbled, still a bit embarrassed from his answer.

They stayed quiet for a while. Tension hung in the air, as Johan contemplated Judai's words.

"I… I think I know why you like staring at me…" Johan whispered quietly.

Judai quickly turned to face Johan, curious as to what Johan thought.

"It's because you think I'm sexy don't you?" Johan said playfully with a wide grin on his face.

"N-NO!!" Judai screamed absentmindedly as he jumped up higher on the bed onto the pillows, freeing himself from Johan's grip in the process.

"Hehehehe. Well, it's hard to believe you when you have such a cute blush on your face." Johan teased.

"I-I am not blushing!!" Judai yelled as his face reddened.

"Hai hai… whatever you say Ju-chan." Johan continued teasing as he laid back down on his bed and pulled the covers back up.

"I'm not lying!!" The small brunet fumed as he pouted, but stopped as he realized Johan's eyes were closed.

He took this as his cue to leave. Judai sighed heavily but once he got off the bed, a hand shot out, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Johan whispered huskily into Judai's ears.

"J-Johan?!" Judai squeaked.

"Well… from my perspective. You've gotten nice eye-candy for 4 days. And some pretty sexy eye-candy I might add." The bluenette said with a smirk.

The brunet groaned as he held his forehead.

"So… from how I look at it… you owe me."

"Owe you how?" Judai questioned.

"Well you see… When I sleep, I actually had a teddy bear that I used to cuddle up with. But when I won you in that little scuffle with Sho… Sho took his revenge… He took teddy away from me!!" Johan cried as he buried his face in Judai's shirt and pretended to sob loudly.

The brunet stared at the older boy disbelievingly and blushed when he noticed that Johan was also snuggling up to him.

"So… you hafta be my teddy from now on!!" Johan said triumphantly, recovering from his little sob session.

"B-But!"

"No buts Ju-chan! You're my teddy now! So be good and sleep!!" The older boy said sternly.

"But I can't sleep… I could only sleep when mommy held me in her arms and kissed me good night…" Judai whispered absentmindedly.

"Hehehe… that won't be a problem."

"Wuh?-AH!!" The brunet boy screamed as Johan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

Without another word, Johan placed his lips onto Judai's, taking advantage of the shock to slip his tongue in to taste the younger boy. The kiss was short and sweet, but it left Judai breathless nonetheless.

"J-Johan…" Judai mumbled as he trailed his fingers over his lips.

Johan smiled as he pulled Judai closer to his body and whispered into his ears. "Good night Teddy"

And with that… Judai fell into a deep sleep…

--

The next night…

--

"Oi!! Hurry up teddy!!" Johan complained as he jumped up and down on his bed.

Judai shook his head in disbelief, but did it with a smile on his face as he walked to Johan's bed.

Almost instantly, Johan had thrown Judai onto the bed and had his arms wrapped around him with the covers over them. The bluenette snuggled his head into Judai's soft hair and inhaled deeply.

"Hmmm… you smell good Teddy-chan…" Johan said sounding almost intoxicated.

Said brunet blushed. He then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. The European noticed this and quickly asked, "Nani? You have something to say Ju-chan?"

The smaller boy nodded hesitantly before speaking. "Jo-kun… are… Are we boyfriends?" Judai whispered quietly.

Johan smiled and replied "If that's what Teddy wants."

Judai smiled widely before he engaged Johan in a hot, steamy kiss; begging for entrance and slipping his tongue in to map out the older boy's mouth. Their tongues dueled each other, and Johan won of course, but in the end he let Judai do as he pleased. They slowly parted with a dazed look.

"Wow Ju-chan… I didn't know you were that good at kissing…" Johan panted.

"Ehehe… I didn't know either…"

"Well… Good night Teddy…" Johan said sleepily as he kissed Judai on the forehead and rested his chin upon Judai's crown.

Judai snuggled up deeper into Johan's chest and sighed in content. "Good night… Jo-kun…"

--

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock

2:34 am…

A certain brunet's eyes fluttered open. But he was not alone…

"Ju-chan… go to sleep…" Johan whispered quietly into Judai's ears.

"J-Jo-kun…" Judai said somewhat bewildered that Johan was up with him.

"Shhh… It's okay, go to sleep…"

The smaller boy sighed in content as he cuddled up with Johan before he whispered, "Arigato…"

"You're always welcome… Teddy…"

Every night… at 2:34 am, a brunet boy will always stir. But every time, when he does… someone else will already be awake, waiting to lull him back to sleep…

"Ne Johan."

"Nani?"

Judai looked up at Johan and Johan looked back down at him while rubbing his eyes. "You made up that teddy bear story didn't you?"

The European boy blinked, before he gave Judai a big, toothy grin.

"Yup."

--

**Wow… personally I thought this was horrible… I think my writing has been getting rusty… R&R!!**


End file.
